<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by pieceofshir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732494">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir'>pieceofshir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pure Fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up today and chose fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pure Fluff [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>According to Dean, the piano in the second living room was the true sign that they'd retired.<br/>
Sam said it was the fact that they even had a 'second living room' to begin with, but it was how the house had been staged when they got it, and Castiel thought it was nice to have a separate room without a T.V, one where they could sit and talk with the guests they had over for dinner. And of course, the baby grand in the corner always came up eventually.<br/>
"So, do either of you play?" They'd inevitably ask, and Cas would smile and shake his head, telling them that they simply had it because it made Dean happy, and that made him happy. And then the wives would laugh and the husbands would joke that they're lucky he's gay, or they'd be worried about competition, and they'd move on to something else.<br/>
It became one of the things they were known for. They were the Winchesters; they grew their own vegetables, they owned an auto repair shop in town, and they had a piano that neither one of them knew to play.<br/>
Which was why Cas froze in the kitchen when he heard the first notes.<br/>
It sounded a bit rusty, which made sense since it hadn't been used in the 5 years since they'd moved, but the sound rang clear throughout the house, and Cas gripped the knife he was holding as he cautiously began to move to the living room, hoping he wasn't about to run into one of his brothers. They had a tendency to drop in unannounced, and without his grace, he wasn't sure his heart would always be able to deal with the surprise visits. "Dean?" Cas called out, trying to look through a strategically placed mirror to see who it was. They might have given up hunting, but the whole house was still designed with efficiency in mind. No blind spots, except, apparently, the piano they never used. "Hey, angel." Cas breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Dean's playful voice. "Drop your weapon and c'mere." <br/>
Dean was seated on the bench, hands brushing lightly over the keys. "I figured it was time at least one of us learned something." He patted the bench, "Come sit with me." Cas felt his heart flutter at the easy smile Dean sent his way. He still woke up every day eternally grateful that they'd made it this point, to their own happily ever after. "Now don't laugh." Dean joked as Cas sat down closer than was necessary, the way he always did. "I can only go so far with YouTube videos."<br/>
"I'll be nice." Cas promised, leaning his head onto Dean's shoulder as he tentatively pressed down on the keys.<br/>
It was slow, and he made quite a few mistakes, but Cas could clearly recognise the song, and when Dean finished and started back up from the beginning, Cas quietly sang along.<br/>
"But I… can't… help…" He bit back a giggle as Dean pressed the wrong note, "Falling in love… with… you."<br/>
They sat together in silence for a few moments, before Dean shifted his hands, puzzled look crossing his features. "I…" he hesitated, "I think my dad could play piano." He looked down at his hands, struggling to remember. "When… before. I think…" He played a few chords, both of them laughing when they realised what he had just done. "You mean to tell me," Cas said, "That your father played Back in Black on the piano so often that ypu remembered it nearly 50 years later?"<br/>
"Hey, I'm 35." Dean protested. Cas reached up to gently tug on one of his white hairs. "Of course, dear."<br/>
Dean began tapping absentmindedly, humming along to Mary Had A Little Lamb, and then Row Row Row Your Boat, until Cas slid his hand under Dean's. "Teach me." Dean looked down at him, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "Which one?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. "Our one." Dean smiled, guiding their hands into position. "Think you can play and sing at the same time?" He teased. Cas shrugged. "Maybe. But for now, just this is nice."<br/>
They played the song together a few times, before Dean eventually pulled his hands away, letting Cas play though it on his own. "Hey, you're pretty good." <br/>
"Do you think we could learn something together?" Cas looked up at him, eyes full of hope. As if Dean had ever been able to say no to him. "Well, it'll have to be a good song." Cas hummed, eyes sparkling as he launched into a broken version of the lower half of Heart and Soul. Dean laughed loudly, joining in. They were messy, and off beat, but eventually they got the hang of it. <br/>
So when they invited the lovely young couple that moved in down the street for dinner, and one of the women asked if either of them play, Castiel smiled and nodded, told them that he learned songs that made Dean happy, and that made him happy. And she laughed and her wife joked that she was lucky they were gay, or she'd be worried about competition, and they moved on to something else.<br/>
And soon enough, they were the Winchesters; they grew their own vegetables, they owned an auto repair shop in town, and if you walked by at night, you could hear the sounds of laughter in between the songs they played for each other on their piano.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I didn't specify 'their song' because I'm sure everyone has their own, but I was listening to You Are In Love by Taylor Swift</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>